Mythical mayhem
by Mediamaniac
Summary: Jack was a kid found buried in the snow and soon after adopted by the Benett family when diagnosed with amnesia one year ago . Now , a few strange kids from all over the world transfer to his school with secrets and attitudes . Looks like things just became more fun . Frostbite and Hiccstrid .Explanation given inside . Not completely AU , just a slightly tweaked storyline.
1. Prologue : Httyd

Berk is an island among many islands . The people bathe less than the animals , breastplates are recycled into helmets and everyone's protecting a common secret , their pets...dragons.

.

.  
...No really, they have pet dragons . I'm not kidding ( who else is incredibly jealous ?).  
Currently two dragons , one black and scaly and another with blue scales and spikes were shooting across the sky over the water , dodging random tall cliffs arising from the water . A boy with messy brown hair and green eyes had a wide grin as he rode the black night fury . He looked behind to see a blond girl with her hair in a braid and blue eyes with a smile on her face as she rode the deadly nadder . Her smile morphed into a mischievous grin. His eyes widened and he twisted enough to fly a loop and dodge the spikes but before he regained his upright position , the nadder shot past him.  
"ASTRID ,DID YOU JUST GET STORMFLY TO THROW SPIKES AT ME?"  
"DON'T BLAME ME ,HICCUP .IT WAS HER IDEA..."  
She shouted but he could hear the mirth in her voice .  
"...BUT I APPROVE."  
He shook his head , smile still present . He knew those spikes wouldn't have hit him and that she purposely waited till he looked back before shooting ...not that she would ever admit it. That was just who she was.  
"Let's go , bud."  
And being the best dragon-rider was who he was.  
With a grunt of approval from the night fury, he turned their direction towards an island with huge cliffs ,rock bridges and ledges . It was pretty much an obstacle course for dragons , only very hard .  
Astrid saw his change in course and followed him with a grin . Both the dragons entered the range , twisting and turning , avoiding the mountains and cliffs , ducking over ,under and around the rock formations. Neither slowed down and both were completely exalted .They had an understanding between each other , Hiccup would do the more complicated and difficult routes and Astrid would stay within her capabilities and Hiccup would never mention this fact to anyone ,... including her . They took an unfamiliar twist , hitting the sky when they saw the trees , but they came too close to the lower middle of a large rock bridge . Being more agile and faster , Hiccup angled the setup and his dragon ,Toothless shot straight up , barely making it past the edge . Up in the air , he steadied Toothless before noticing that there was no dragon behind them. He shot towards the water . Panic began to arise in his chest.  
"ASTRID?ASTRID , WHERE ARE ..."  
Before he could reach halfway across the bridge , the waters shooted up and a blue blur shot out of it . The nadder's wings shot open and with a heavy splash , the dragon shot past the night fury , it's rider laughing as she saw Hiccup's face . Her face immediately extinguished the panic .  
"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME , HICCUP."  
Hiccup whispered .  
"Never."  
Then he guided Toothless into a U-turn and followed the nadder up to the sky . He flew next to the nadder ,quickly looking over the dragon and it's rider for any injuries . But as he looked at Astrid as she was removing her hairband and unbraided her hair , her golden locks flying behind her , the sunlight highlighting her figure and the water-drops shinning on her body , ...Wow. She definitely looked ...wow.  
Astrid turned her head to see him gawking at her . An unnatural shyness formed in her , but like the true viking she was , she ignored it and shouted.  
"WHAT?"  
That broke Hiccup out of his stupor.  
"NO, ...I...WHY'D YOU? ...YOUR HAIR..."  
"OH!JUST LETTING IT DRY ."  
"OH!...KAY!...UM! ...THE SUN'S GOING DOWN ."  
Astrid turned to see that the sun was indeed retiring for the day .  
"WE SHOULD GET BACK . YOUR DAD SAID HE WANTED TO TALK TO US AT DINNER ..."  
She said as she changed her course towards the island whispering 'Time to go home , girl' to her dragon ,Hiccup automatically followed , his legs reflexively making the necessary action and saying 'Let's head back , bud.' to his best friend.  
"Yeah , he did say ...WAIT , US ? YOU'RE COMING FOR DINNER ?"  
Astrid rolled her eyes as the boy who had easily caught up with her .  
"YEAH, YOUR DAD DIDN'T TELL YOU?"  
"NO , HE JUST SAID WE NEEDED TO 'TALK'. I'VE BEEN PREPARING MYSELF FOR ANOTHER LECTURE FOR THE WHOLE DAY. "  
"WELL , LET'S TALK ABOUT IT AFTER WE LAND ."  
Hiccup smiled as they flew together in comfortable silence , just flying with their dragons , touching the clouds , gliding over the water and just enjoying the time with their dragons . Hiccup went at his own pace and Astrid at hers . It never gets old . Far too soon for either of their liking , they reached the village . They decided to land at Astrid's place and leave Stormfly there before walking to the chief's house . Astrid petted her dragon and went with Hiccup .Toothless fell in step with them beside Hiccup . Hiccup slowly petted Toothless as they walked.  
"So, what do you think it's about ? Maybe , it's got something to do with those new outsiders , the ones who brought those weird new books ."  
"Weird ? those books were awesome. So much information , I hardly understood most of it . But 'electricity','friction',...the physics section helped me with calculating the aerodynamics of the dragons ...and Planes! Wow. I never knew we were so ...kept in the dark about these..inventions."  
"I like the saddles that you invented better than any of those things given in those books."  
She stated bluntly.A slight blush formed on his cheek , then he remembered the stunt.  
"Why didn't you ever show me that underwater diving trick you and Stormfly pulled off? I almost had a heart-attack."  
She gently elbowed him with a fake insulted look.  
"Heart-attack? Me and Stormfly are tough . You should have known we were fine.."  
"Doesn't stop me from worrying ..."  
He quietly mumbled rubbing his arm before placing his hand back on Toothless.  
"...and you didn't answer my question. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I had no reason to."  
"I thought we had an unspoken agreement that any new stunts created would be...oh!"  
Astrid refused to make eye-contact with him as he figured out the reason for her silence . They would share any tricks they thought of , but He couldn't do this trick , Toothless couldn't do it . His tail would be soaked and they wouldn't be able to fly back up . That and his leg ... She didn't want to upset him. If it weren't for the bridge , she probably would have kept it a secret for good.  
"...ah, so how long ago did you learn it anyway."  
She took a peek at his face and on seeing the understanding smile on it ,let relief take her as she answered.  
"A few weeks . Stormfly wanted to catch fish and I wanted to swim . So I dived in the ocean..."  
Hiccup's eyes widened. That was some serious trust to dive into the ocean.  
"...after she was full , she dived after me and floated . I got on her and we left . Later , whenever I wanted a quick dip , I just...you know..."  
"Hmm...I'm not too fond of getting wet . I prefer staying in the air."  
Astrid gave a teasing smile .  
"Says the guy who takes who takes more baths than all the villagers combined."  
"Okay , that is a complete exaggeration and you try working in the forge all day...It's hot ...and Sweaty ..."  
Astrid gave a short laugh.

"Gobber doesn't seem to mind it .."

"Yeah , but he's ...he's .._Gobber_."

Astrid let out a small chuckle.  
"So what about my question?"  
"Huh?"  
"what do you think the joint dinner is about ?"  
"Who knows ? Probably something about the dragons since I'm ..."  
"Don't finished that sentence , or I'll punch you."  
Hiccup looked at her surprised.  
"W...why?"  
"I'm sick of you putting yourself down . There's more to you than just the dragons ."  
She said and with such sincerity that he almost believed her but instead snorted.  
"Yeah , right . Like what?"  
"You're smart , the axe you made me is the best I've ever seen , funny , creative ,..."  
Hiccup's face grew more and more red with every word and finally he clamped her mouth with his spare hand .  
"Alright, I get it."  
Her eyes widened but she noticed his red face as he looked straight at the ground and a smile formed on her face . With a quick movement she swatted off his hand and lightly punched his shoulder successively gaining an 'ouch'.  
"That's for putting yourself down..."  
He rolled his eyes and faced her.  
"Why must you always..."  
"HICCUP! ASTRID !YOU HAVE ARRIVED! GOOD ! COME ON IN! FOOD READY."*bang*  
They both turned to see their chief get off his dragon and head to the house , shouting the whole way before entering and slamming the door behind him . Woah, How did they get here so fast?  
"Well, you go on ahead , Astrid . I'll just leave Toothless in my room . He doesn't need to suffer with us."  
"As optimistic as always , Hiccup."  
"I try."  
With that he headed to his house .  
"Hiccup?..."  
He turned to see Astrid looking at him with an unreadable expression .  
"...what are we?"  
His eyes widened and nervousness began to choke him . What were they ? Anything she wanted them to be . But she would never...no ,she was a viking and he was just...a hiccup .  
"We're ...friends , right? You know , if you want us to be and well...I .."  
A flicker of disappointment and sadness crossed her eyes , or did he imagine it , before a smile formed on her face and she walked up to him and pulled him by his shirt and kissed him...on the cheek .  
"...and that's for being my special friend."  
She whispered in his ear before pushing away and walking into the house leaving a red-faced hero of Berk staring at nothing with a goofy grin on his face .  
"HICCUP , GET IN HERE."  
"Wha...oh ...who?...I?...uh..., YEAH , DAD , COMING!"  
He quickly entered the house and led Toothless to his room ,saying that he wouldn't want to be there anyway . Toothless ,from past experiences agreed and stayed , not minding the lack of dinner due to the large amount of fish he had consumed during the flight with his owner and the girl and her nadder. Hiccup went to the dining table after splashing himself with cold water (it wiped away the blush but not the grin).  
"Son, take a seat ."  
Hiccup threw a suspicious glance at the occupants of the table .Gobber, his dad, Astrid , Astrid's dad , and the two travellers who brought the study books to the island were there too. He took his seat between Astrid and his dad and opposite the two outsiders.  
Hiccup and Astrid shared a look. Astrid , haughty and Hiccup , mild amusement.  
'_Told you it was about the outsiders.'  
'Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in'_  
What? Close friends can talk with their eyes.  
"So ,these are the two kids ,then?"  
Asked one of the outsiders . He had blond hair which was trimmed and combed and yellow eyes. Something which clearly indicates that he's not from around here. Astrid's father , spoke with pride.  
"Yes, this here is my daughter , Astrid . She has read most of your books ...and understood them too."  
Hiccup turned to Astrid with a surprised expression . Didn't she say that they were 'weird'?. Astrid refused to meet his gaze , crossing to ignore his presence instead . Hiccup immediately turned back to blond guy . Being ignored by Astrid was something he did not want to experience ever again. Astrid gave a polite nod to the outsider. His dad decided to speak next .  
"And this here is my boy, Hiccup . He may not look like much , actually , like nothing at all but he very smart ..."  
Hiccup rolled his eyes and mumbled ...  
"Feeling the love , dad..."  
...which caused Astrid to crack a grin and almost made being insult/compliment-ed worth it.  
"...he read all your books , keeps talking about elect-something , aero-something and make lightning from metal...gave me shock."  
"I told you not to touch it."  
He complained.  
"Blah , who say I complaining ? It was very ...exciting."  
The other outsider , he had black hair combed to the back ,black eyes and very pale skin, seemed to be surprised and looked at me with interest ,...which was Very unnerving . Hiccup fidgeted a bit under his gaze . They never liked that guy , he seemed creepy but that other guy guy seemed okay enough . He didn't want to judge though .  
"You created electricity ?...Here?"  
Indignation grew in all the five vikings who were seated . But the blond man quickly interrupted .  
"Please do not be offended . He is naturally rude ..."  
Instead of being offended , the other guy seemed ...pleased . Definitely creepy.  
"...now,we have a proposition ..."  
Every viking at the table narrowed their eyes.  
"...we would like to sponsor these two children for high-school ...in the main-land of America."

**_A.N:-_**

**_I seriously don't know why I'm writing this or even how long I'll continue . But recently , I've fallen back into the Httyd and Rotg fandom and I got an idea and started writing it . Whether or not I'll complete it ...is unknown . But I would like to mention that the story is basically a highschool fic and characters from tangled and brave will show up as well . Though it's mainly Rotg and Httyd._**

**_It's post Httyd universe ,post-tangled,post-brave ( Merida is a princess in a remote kingdom separated by forest )and pre-Rotg with slight changes in Toothiana's past story (Read it in wikepedia ) ,but characters are same. Ask if you want a meridaxOC._**

**_I wrote as if Berk is one primitive island among many out in the ocean._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW . I WOULD SERIOUSLY APPRECIATE IT._**


	2. Prologue : Rotg

**_This story might be easier understood if you head toothiana's backstory first . there are some tweaks here but it would help._**

.

.

It was a beautiful day . The sun was shining , the birds were singing...or...chirping , to be precise and...what else?...  
"YOU ALREADY SAID OKAY."  
"I JUST FAIL TO UNDERSTAND THE ALLURE OF SUCH A SITUATION."  
"WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO UNDERSTAND , IT'S SOMETHING I WANT TO DO ... .SAID. ."  
"I DIDNOT PROPERLY THINK IT THROUGH."  
"IT TOOK THREE YEARS , THREE YEARS TO CONVINCE YOU AND ..."  
"I KNOW WHAT I SAID, OKAY..."  
"EXACTLY!"  
...Oh,yes ,and two half-hummingbird , half-woman(girl) fairies were arguing with (screaming at) each other and causing severe discomfort to the surrounding fairies who were giving looks of annoyance,amusement,worry and indifference as they carried on with their work . Each fairy was covered with feathers from neck to toe with a crown of feathers on their heads . They were on a floating platform , basically an island miles above the ground , hidden by the trees of a forest in Southeast Asia . The island was called Punjam Hy Loo or more commonly called The tooth palace. Hundreds of fairies went in and out of the palace , each carrying either a pouch of teeth or a pouch of coins. Suddenly a portal opened in mid air and a large sleigh led by a number of powerful reindeer came through it ,a large man with large white beard and white hair rode it and landed on the platform, shaking his head at the two bickering fairies.  
"What go on now?"  
The two fairies who were arguing (screaming) turned to the direction of the loud voice . The magenta eyes of the smaller of the two fairies widened before her lips simultaneously broke into a wide grin before launching herself into the large man and giving him a hug which he returned a merry chuckle.  
"NORTH! What are you doing here?"  
"What question is that? You leave today ,no? I come see one last time."  
"Yes , about that..."  
Began the other fairy who also had a small smile on her face . She was identical to the smaller one in looks but had multicoloured eyes , one blue and one magenta and an older build and longer , more mature facial structure in comparison to the fairy in North's arms.  
"...I have doubts on whether this is ...a good idea . Surely you understand , North . Try to tell her."  
"NO, North , she said OKAY."  
The big man looked at the older fairy , taking in her worried expression and jittering flight and gave a small smile.  
"What I think is that you not want little Tooth here to get hurt . Right?"  
Tooth's annoyance immediately faltered and she turned to face the older fairy with determined look.  
"Auntie Rose , I'll be fine . I practised controlling my shifting in and out of human form, I learned All the text-books , passed the entrance-exam , bought an apartment , clothes ,...etc, North got me a fake ID and set me up with a foreign exchange programme so nobody will be suspicious if I act weird and...and...I ...I really,_really_ want to do this."  
The older fairy let out a sigh ,and gave a small smile.  
"Why now, Toothiana ? Why now after all these Decades?"  
Tooth looked to the ground , as if the answer embarrassed her.  
"Because...well.. I always wanted to go ...it looks really fun and the clothes are so colourful ...and now , they don't have all those restrictions for girls either, so..."  
"Okay..."  
Tooth looked up at the older fairy with disbelief and expectation.  
"I said okay...again."  
Tooth gave a huge grin before tackling her in a hug.  
"THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU..."  
Rose gave a small laugh. Tooth's happiness was always infectious . Everyone in the surrounding area was smiling as they watched the scene.  
"Just be careful, alright Tooth . They should never find out about...us."  
Tooth pulled away and gave her a smile.  
"Don't worry , Auntie Rose... I'll be careful and if anything bad happens , I'll definitely come straight to you."  
"Thank you , sweetie. I almost lost you once ...I just..."  
"You won't loose me..."  
Tooth looked at her with such sincerity that her worries disappeared . Then suddenly, Tooth's eyes widened .  
"WAIT A SEC..."  
"What is it ,Tooth?"  
Rose asked in alarm , North leaned forward too.  
"...Oh, don't worry , I just forgot to pack something very important . I'll just go get it ...oh , I also have to change...BE RIGHT BACK."  
And with that she shot into the sky heading towards her quarters leaving the others blinking until North finally gave a small chuckle.  
"Ah, she always so ...what they say?...yes, spontaneous ."  
"She's my responsibility , North."  
He placed his hand on her shoulder in reassurance.  
"Rashmi ask you to watch over her, ...not lock her up."  
"I know,But the world is so ...corrupting ,...especially now."  
"Rose , world always have good and bad. Tooth is good girl . She will be fine. She not stupid... She old enough to know right from wrong."  
Rose chuckled.  
"North, she's older than you."  
North blinked .  
"Ah , yes. Sometimes, I forget that."  
*step*,*step*  
They turned their head to the unfamiliar sound of footsteps to come face to face with a teenage girl with tan skin , disproportionate dark brown hair ending a little below her shoulders with a prominent long lock of yellow hair in the middle and various other colours , mainly dark blue ,highlighting other strands . She was wearing a blue hoodie which hung loose on her body . It had light frost patterns on the end of the arms , edges of the hood , pocket and from the shoulder to the chest area. She also wore a short skirt with multicoloured flowers all over it and purple sandals .She ran towards them and came to an halt .  
"I'm back! Thought I should arrive in town in human form."  
Noticing the hoodie with a small smile , Rose asked.  
"And how are you going to get to Burgess from here without wings?"  
Tooth looked at North expectantly . North laughed .  
"The sleigh it is!"  
He shouted as he turned and Tooth let out a joyful shout before following North to the sleigh and shouting and receiving good-byes and well-wishes to and from the other fairies. Rose rolled her eyes before mumbling under her breath .  
"Everybody loves the sleigh."  
And as Tooth boarded the sleigh , her hands clutching the precious hoodie that she wore , she slowly whispered what was happening with a wide smile on her face , as if it was just a dream that was going to disappear when she wakes up.  
"I'm going to high-school."

Meanwhile in Burgess:-

"So , Jack . Few more days before school reopens.."  
The brown-haired boy rolled his brown eyes at the older woman whom he considered family (though he still couldn't call him mom ) and let out a groan before flopping on the dinning table .  
"Don't remind me . Summer is hot , but school is worse."  
"Really, Jack . I like school."  
Piped another brown-haired boy , the woman's birth-son , Jamie .  
"I don't ."  
Jack mumbled , his face buried in his arms.  
The older woman let out a laugh at her boys . She noticed that Jack wasn't wearing his usual blue hoodie . He begged her to buy it for him when he saw it at the store. Said it looked familiar somehow.  
Jamie found Jack topless and half-buried in the snow over a year ago . When he woke up , he had amnesia and only remembered his name , Jackson overland. As his vital functions and mental stability were both good , he didn't need to stay in the the hospital for long but there was no record of him and his name never showed up in missing persons either . So after much pleading by both her children , she had obtained temporary guardianship over Jack until he is claimed by his parents or becomes a legal adult. After a year , he's basically become a part of the family and is kind of considers himself responsible for Jamie and his sister Sophie while their dad was working over-seas.  
"I hear that they're having some foreign exchange programme ,maybe you'll meet some interesting people."  
Jamie got excited.  
"Really , Jack . Foreigners , really . Ohhh...maybe a tribal villager or..."  
"Woah, boy...foreign or not , they're just people and auntie, it's not an 'exchange'. The school's been chosen as the dump site for a bunch of over-sea kids ...some of whom , according to the princi are 'special'. Whatever that means ."  
Mrs. Bennett placed the dinner on the table before taking a seat herself .  
"Well , try to make some friends your own age, okay Jack. They may not be so bad ."  
Jack just sighed .  
"Sure ,...if they're any fun."

**_A.N:-_**

**_I got two reviews for the 1st chap and I'm grateful but I would really appreciate some more? hope I don't sound pushy , but please tell me if you like or or not and constructive criticism is welcome ._**

**_To Little Chibi: _**

**_I don't mind scarcasm at all . Thanks for the review and frankly , I did use paragraphs , so I don't really get what you meant . Sorry ._**

**_Hope you liked it._**


End file.
